El primer ¿beso?
by mellamosam
Summary: Todo ocurrio en cámara lenta... Si tu primer beso es accidental, más roce que beso... ¿cuenta como beso?
1. Ella

¡Hola! Esperon que se encuentren bastante bien. Yo los saludo desde aca con un vaso lleno del liquido vital: cocacola. Bueno, les traigo un fic. Es de tres capitulos. Disfrutenlo. Por cierto, algo que se me olvida decir siempre: Naruto no es mío. Dicen que las mejores ideas vienen a la mente de las personas a las cuatro de la tarde en el baño, asi que bendito el día en el que Masashi Kishimoto se le ocurrio ir al baño a las cuatro de la tarde. Sin más, a leer.

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata.

Resumen: Si tu primer beso es accidental, más roce que beso... ¿cuenta como beso?

Advertencia: tiene un desarrolo algo lento. Universo alterno.

Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos de Hinata.

* * *

Primer capitulo

** Ella **

A mí alrededor, todo se fundía en una misteriosa oscuridad; me guiaba gracias a una pequeña luz amarilla que flotaba delante de mí. Pero, a pesar de que distinguía el camino, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía. No tenía ni una vaga idea. Sin embargo, el aura que despedía aquella luz me inspiraba seguridad mezclada con algo familiar que no lograba distinguir… Por eso la seguía sin preguntar el porqué.

Sentía que debía de huir. ¿De quién? No lo sé, pero el miedo se metía por mi piel erizada hasta calarme en los huesos. Una vez que fui conciente de aquél sentimiento de "presa servida en bandeja de plata", comencé a correr, si me alcanzaba estaba oficialmente frita…

Un momento, si no se de quien huyo, ¿entonces que caso tiene hacerlo? ¿No sería mejor esperar a mi perseguidor, para averiguar quien era? Paré en seco. Justo en el momento en el que iba a girar sobre mis talones para ver quien me esperaba por detrás, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, y la oscuridad se esfumó para dar paso a un ambiente totalmente opuesto.

Ahora todo era blanco, como una hoja de papel. El pasto se dibujó rápidamente con unos trazos ligeros y despreocupados; en el espacio que tarda un latido de corazón y el hecho de que mis pupilas salieran de su orbita por la sorpresa, apareció un cielo azul profundo y el sol me deslumbro, dejándome ciega por un momento. Las nubes parecían inalcanzables, pero al alzar los brazos al cielo, mi mano pasó de ellas sin problema alguno; era curiosa la sensación: como si metieras la mano en el agua pero no te mojaras. Un sonoro _ring-ring _perturbo el ambiente. Se escuchaba vagamente, lejos¿Provenía de mi mano?

Cuando trate de dar un paso, me caí. Mi mano no dejaba de sonar…

El golpe me despertó. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es tarde? ¿Hará frío hoy? ¿Por qué rayos tengo el despertador en la mano?

Deje el despertador en el buró que se encuentra a lado de mi cama. Se cayó. Me incline a recogerlo y al alzarme, con la esquina del buró, me di un golpe que seguro me hubiera dejado noqueada, de no ser que justo en ese momento mis ojos se posaron la hora marcada por el reloj:

—5:40… —Murmuré.

Por segunda ocasión, en un lapso menor a un minuto, coloque el despertador en su lugar. Me levante aun sin lograr despabilarme. Mientras me dirigía al baño me estire con fuerza, si un gato me hubiera visto me tendría envidia. Tomaría una ducha, para ver si así lograba despertarme. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, sin embargo debía darme prisa.

No era tarde, pero hoy era mi primer día de trabajo y quería dar una buena impresión, para ello era esencial ser puntual. Al menos eso me había enseñado mi padre.

Entraba a trabajar a las ocho y el metropolitano que me llevaría al trabajo hacía veinte minutos… si es que no había mucha gente. Pero los años han cambiado, ahora para caminar de un lugar a otro se va a vuelta de rueda. Mínimo tendría que salir a las 7:20 de mi casa para tomar a tiempo el metro.

Me metí a bañar, el agua caliente había relajado mis músculos. Al salir elegí un vestuario adecuado.

—¡A desayunar!

Curso el cuarto semestre de la carrera de filosofía y letras. Para estudiar la carrera que yo queria tuve que venirme a vivir a otra ciudad. Ahora vivo en un pequeño departamento, lo comparto con otras dos chicas: Sakura e Ino. Ellas hacen mi estancia aquí un poco menos confusa además de que nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

Sakura estudia el quinto semestre de medicina, la carrera es difícil pero siempre se da el tiempo de salir con Ino y yo los viernes por la tarde, los fines de semana vemos películas en casa y nos pintamos las uñas. Ino estudia para ser diseñadora de moda, gracias a ello Sakura y yo tenemos ropa gratis, un gran alivio ya que nuestros empleos no alcanzan más que para lo esencial: universidad, comida y uno que otro vicio/placer como los helados.

Me encamine hacia la cocina.

—Hoy hice huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Hay jugo de arándanos en el refrigerador. —Me dijo Sakura con su sonrisa alegre. Se acababa de despertar, su cabello rosado seguía revuelto y aun traía su pijama de ositos. —¿Qué tal amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Qué quieren para la cena?

Ino, tragó con fuerza, tomó un poco de juego y me dijo con entusiasmo:

—¡Has hot cakes!

—Claro.

Le sonreí. Para las labores de la casa, así como para ver quien cocinaba, nos organizábamos por turnos, según se acomodaran nuestros horarios. Desayuno, Sakura; comida, Ino y la cena, yo. Cada quien recogía su desastre, así que no nos iba mal con ello.

—¿Nerviosa? —Sakura me miraba esta vez con una sonrisa maternal.

—Un poco, creo que estoy más ansiosa.

—Tu tranquila, te irá bien. —Dijo Ino mientras pasaba al fregadero a lavar sus trastes, me dio un suave y amistoso golpe en la cabeza. —Además, ¡que emoción! Tu primer día de trabajo ¡Wow!

—Cierto. Descuida. —Sonrió Sakura.

De nosotras Sakura era como la mamá, era la más decidida y segura, sabía hacer de todo, la admiraba; a pesar de tener una carrera difícil siempre anda relajada e incluso trabaja. Ino es despreocupada y aplicada, bastante creativa para los arreglos florales y en sus diseños de ropa, ella trabaja en una florería a tres cuadras de nuestro departamento. A ambas les va bien en la universidad. Y yo…

Lave mis platos, miré el reloj.

— ¡Ya son las siete! Vaya, creo que tarde mucho en el baño. Me voy, nos vemos en la comida.

—Llega temprano, hoy haré enchiladas suizas —gritó Ino.

—¡Claro!

—Cuídate mucho. Suerte.

—Gracias, Sakura. Oigan… ¿Saben donde deje mi bolso?

Sakura me señaló el perchero mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

—Oh, gracias.

Tomé mi bolso y cheque que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez hecho esto, me di otro vistazo en el espejo. Arrugué la nariz en señal de gesto despreocupante, por lo menos llevaba una buena presentación, no me veía tan mal.

—Bueno, adiós.

_Adiós_, me gritaron las dos.

Afuera, el clima era agradable. Estaba bochornoso, pero el sol era cubierto por las nubes, agradecí eso. Camine despreocupada por las calles, vagando en mis pensamientos, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la estación del subterráneo.

Bajé las escaleras. Abajo el calor se sentía más. Pagué mi abordaje y aguarde el metro. Según el boleto, el metro llegaría a la parada número cuatro a las 7:25 de la mañana.

Todo marchaba bien. Traía tiempo de sobra y el metropolitano llegó sin retraso. Subí. Dentro había bastante gente, por lo que no alcance asiento y me tuve que quedar de pie agarrando con fuerza el tubo que impediría alguna caída sorpresiva.

A pesar de ello…

_Mi primer trabajo… _Sonreí. Todo pintaba para un día perfecto. Y mis nervios iban bajando.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo. Hoy me encuentro feliz, porque mi primer fic tuvo más reviews de lo que pense, tuvo dos, eso es dos veces más de lo que yo creí. Asi que gracias. Nos vemos luego. Subo el siguien capitulo mañana. Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen por el otro. Nos vemos y que esten bien. Por cierto, entre más tomatazos me den, más feliz soy. Click en reviews, por favor.


	2. Él

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo la continuación, sólo este y otro más y el fic se acaba. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata.

Resumen: Si tu primer beso es accidental, más roce que beso... ¿cuenta como beso?

Advertencias: Universo alterno.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Él**

En un lugar no muy lejano a la estación de trenes; los traviesos rayos del sol se habían colado a la oscura habitación de Uzumaki Naruto, haciendo que despertará con lentitud y ensimismamiento.

Era tarde, pero él no se había dado cuenta aún. Él seguía en su sueño. De repente reaccionó, sacó la cabeza de las sábanas y vio el despertador:

—¡Maldita sea! Como pude quedarme dormido…

Le costó unos minutos librarse de la prisión que había creado con sus sábanas, por la noche tuvo un sueño algo inquietante, provocando que se enredara en sus cobijas.

Cuando al fin logró librarse de su pequeña trampa, corrió a darse una ducha. Salió en exactamente tres minutos, se vistió y fue a prepararse un desayuno rápido compuesto por un licuado de plátano y pan tostado.

—¡Vaya! Tiempo record, estuve listo en diez minutos.

Apuro el licuado, logrando así manchar su camisa, la mancha era mínima pero se notaba, tendría que cambiarse. "Maldición" murmuraba mientras buscaba una nueva prenda.

Mientras corría por todo su cuarto, tratando de encontrar una camisa presentable en todo ese desastre, su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol.

Una vez que resolvió el problema, tomo su portafolio y se dirigió a tomar el subterráneo. Al llegar a la estación lo tomó por sorpresa la gran cantidad de gente que había. "Es normal", pensó; después de todo, las vacaciones comenzarían pronto… Pero él seguiría trabajando.

Justamente ahora se dirigía al trabajo.

Que tediosa y fastidiosa resultaba esa situación. Trabajar en vacaciones de verano… ¡Vacaciones! Todo el mundo tenía vacaciones, menos él.

Todos menos él, le podría dar gracias por eso a su molesto jefe Kakashi; no que fuera una persona molesta pero, ¿Por qué demonios todos tenían que trabajar, cuando el jefe Kakashi se iba de vacaciones?

Suspiro con cansancio, provocando que los mechones de rubio cabello que le caían en la cara se elevaran graciosamente unos centímetros.

Pago su boleto, el metro saldría a las siete con veinticinco minutos. Tenía cinco minutos para cruzar la estación y llegar a la parada número cuatro que era donde llegaría el tren. Guardo su boleto en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta negra, tomo con fuerza su maletín cual espada fuera y se abalanzó sobre la multitud con pasos zigzagueantes.

Cansado, jadeante y con un chicle pegado en la suela del zapato derecho, Naruto logró llegar justo a tiempo. A unos cuantos segundos de su llegada, el metro se acercaba con una velocidad aproximada de cincuenta kilómetros por hora, provocando que de lejos se viera como un borrón naranja serpenteando entre la ciudad; el metro frena con fuerza, haciendo que los pasajeros próximos a abordar hagan una mueca de dolor, lamentándose por sus tímpanos. Naruto toma su lugar en la fila de abordaje, y sube.

Estaba llenísimo, parecía que va a reventar. Ya no había asientos. Naruto se quedó parado, sube su brazo todo lo que se lo permite el espacio reducido que hay entre él y la otra persona; con trabajo logra que su mano llegué al tubo de seguridad y se agarra con fuerza, si no lo hace posiblemente se caiga, arruinando su aspecto presentable.

El metro arranca. Naruto baja su mirada y es cuando se percata de su presencia…

_Ella._

Hinata viene metida en sus pensamientos, trata de organizarse y de controlar sus nervios, para que no la traicionen en su primer día de trabajo. No se ha dado cuenta de que un par de ojos azules y profundos como el mar, la estan mirando fijamente.

El mundo de Naruto acaba de cambiar, ahora no gira en torno a las cosas de antes, como el trabajo, videojuegos, amigos, viernes por la noche, y demás. Ahora sólo se centra en una pequeña persona totalmente ignorante de su existencia. Es hermosa, de unos ciento setenta centímetros, cabello hasta la cintura y lacio, agarrado en una coleta alta, oscuro como la noche y con curiosos destellos azulinos, como si se tratara de un manto de la noche y sus estrellas; ojos profundos y grandes, de un color a un más peculiar que su cabello, ¿blancos? ¿Quizás un tono perla? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, de lo único que está seguro es de que no aguanta más y que necesita que ese par de bellos ojos lo miren, él sólo quiere perderse en ese par de iris hasta la eternidad.

Desde que la vio, Naruto se dio cuenta de tres cosas: primera, de ahora en adelante ella sería la única mujer en el mundo a la que él vería; segunda, haría lo posible para estar a su lado, pasaría las horas perdido en sus profundas iris, besando aquellos labios tan delicados como un par de pétalos y el tiempo pasaría con lentitud a su lado, lo cual él agradecería; y la tercera…

_¿Por qué rayos no me voltea a ver?_

Bien. Tendría que hacer algo para que ella me viera, algo que fuera totalmente asombroso, sino posiblemente no se diera cuenta de que aquí estoy, justo _frente_ a ella.

Mientras el cerebro de Naruto comenzaba a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante, tratando de encontrar un modo ingenioso de que ella lo notara; comenzaron a ocurrir sucesos impresionantes en el universo, que trabajaba con fuerza para el encuentro próximo a ocurrir.

No se enteraron de que el destino ya lo tenía arreglado.

* * *

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo y no los haya aburrido. Todavía no le entiendo muy bien al funcionamiento de así que si hago algo mal, que alguien me lo haga saber, se aceptan consejos.

Contesto reviews:

ETOLPLOW-KUN: ¡Vaya! gracias por dejarme un comentario, me alegraste el día Hace poco leí un comentario tuyo en otro fic y decías algo de que ahora había muchos fics de universo alterno, que bien que te haya agradado el mio. Espero y no te decepcione este capitulo. Espera el próximo. Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

Eternal Tears Of Sorrow: ¿eternas lagrimas de dolor? Poético nombre, se nota que le pensaste… no que el mio, hasta pena da. Bueno, gracias por leerme, me alegraste el día con tu review, espero que tu tambien tengas un buen día y mucha suerte. Espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante y que el abrupto final no te desanime ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Heero Kusanagi: ¡Gracias por tu review! Ojala sigas leyendo el fic y te quedes complacido con el final. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que no le pierdas interés al fic ¡Buen día para ti!

L oeil: ¡Te quedo genial el review! Si eres buena en eso. Vaya, que genial que mi capitulo te haya sacado de tu fase de aburrimiento, de verdad espero que mi fic no te decepcione, aunque de entrada ya te va a decepcionar ya que sólo tendrá tres capítulos XD pero igual espero que los tres te agraden y que te diviertan un rato. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que estés bien ^~^

Gracias a los que me leyeron. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

El gran final ¿Fue o no fue un beso? Y que onda con eso del destino.

Cuídense y que tengan un buen día. Sayonara.

Atte: yo, o sea sam.

Por cierto, aunque no parezca, soy una chica.


	3. Y, entonces

¿¡Que tal!? Espero que se encuentren bien. Yo he vuelto, siento mi tardanza. Bueno, nos vemos abajo, disfruten del capítulo. Si violo alguna regla, háganmelo saber, se aceptan consejos. Por cierto, según yo, Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata.

Resumen: Si tu primer beso es accidental, más roce que beso... ¿cuenta como beso?

Advertencias: Universo alterno. La autora (o sea, yo) es algo indecisa por lo que mejor les aconsejo checar las notas aclaratorias que están al final del capítulo. Las palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos o lo uso para recalcar algo, dependiendo, claro.

Los puntos suspensivos entre párrafos intentaron ser señales para separar escenas. Además intercale pedazos de canciones, sólo porque si. Espero no se confundan.

¡Leedme! Arigato.

* * *

_**Y, entonces…**_

***

**N**aruto se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Aquella chica no lo notaba ¿¡Cómo diantres era eso posible!? Naruto estaba acostumbrado a que en todo lugar en que hiciera acto de presencia, las miradas se fijaran automáticamente en él; no era que quisiera alardear sobre ello, ni siquiera le agradaba la idea, pero eso pasaba y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. En cada momento, ya hiciera las funciones más simples de todo humano como caminar, las miradas curiosas lo seguían. _Siempre_. Y es que, ¿quien estaba tan ciego como para no distinguir esa brillante cabellera rubia entre la multitud? ¿Quién no se perdería unos minutos en ese par de brillantes zafiros? ¿Quién no dedicaría un momento de su ajetreada rutina para detenerse y ver esa piel de tan bonito color canela y sus curiosas tres marcas en cada mejilla?

Era rotundamente imposible que una persona que reunía todas esas características en su anatomía pasara desapercibido.

Sin embargo, esa chica había roto el patrón, algo raro debería de estar ocurriendo con ella. Y esa era la pregunta que Naruto lanzaba al aire cada dos que tres segundos: _¿Por qué no me ve? ¿Por qué no me ve?_

La situación comenzaba a fastidiarlo, no que se enojara con la pobre chica que no se dignaba a posar sus bellos ojos nacarados en él, sino que se enojaba con él mismo por el hecho de que no se le ocurría ni la menor idea de cómo presentarse. Esto está mal, pensó. Él sabía bien que una de las cualidades que tanto lo caracterizaban era el hecho de ser extrovertido, el poseer esa gran cualidad de hacer amigos más rápido que cualquier persona, de hablar con facilidad y jamás mostrar timidez. Entonces…

—¿Por qué me sudan las manos? ¿Por qué de repente siento que alguien ha dejado caer algo pesado en mi estómago? ¿¡¡Por qué tengo este maldito impulso de besar esos labios!!? —pensaba el chico rubio al borde de la histeria, mientras trataba de no gritar por la frustración— Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Es decir, ahora mismo una chica que está a mi lado no deja de lanzarme miradas insinuadoras, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no llama mi atención? ¿¡Por qué lo hace la chica que parece perdida en su mundo!? ¡¡Ah!! Tanto pensar me hará daño…

Sí. A este paso Naruto Uzumaki se volvería loco antes de que el tren llegara a la estación en la que él se bajaría. Por ello, creyó que lo mejor para su salud mental sería dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa joven y en su lugar pensar en el ramen que se comería en el almuerzo. Ahora el dilema era:

_¿Ramen con carne de res o de puerco?_

—_Ah, porque las decisiones son tan difíciles, ttebayo. Hey… ¿y por qué mejor no como los dos tipos de ramen? ¡Ya está!, comeré ambos._

El rubio sonrió, feliz por haber logrado resolver su dilema. Y con este pensamiento intento tranquilizarse, sin embargo, cierta chica ojos leche de luna no dejaba de pasearse por su mente. Y Naruto, ligado a sus principios de nunca, _nunca_ darse por vencido; se resigno a perder la cordura y volvió a su tarea de pensar en un plan brillante para que la chica lo notara. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado los consejos que le daba su amigo, Shikamaru Nara… Tal vez eso hubiera servido de algo.

...

Por su parte, Hinata no podía estar más nerviosa. Su primer día de trabajo era hoy, y eso la tenía algo asustada; su desayuno con Ino y Sakura había logrado que se armara de valor para por lo menos llegar sana a la estación de trenes, pero ahora…

—Tenemos que hacerlo bien Hinata —se repetía en su mente, tratando de mentalizarse— Vamos, no nos defraudemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? Hay que demostrar que somos útiles, que no somos sólo un desperdicio de espacio físico; así que, esforcémonos.

Sentencio al momento que dibujaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y así logro que poco a poco el día comenzara a pintar mejor. Sería un buen día. De repente se sintió observada.

—Oh bueno, hay bastante gente aquí; seguramente alguien no tiene donde posar la mirada y ha volteado para acá…— se dijo en la mente.

Rayos. El tan sólo pensar que alguien la veía, la hizo sonrojar. Y entonces fue cuando aquel delicioso aroma llego a su nariz… ¿Un metro que oliera rico? Ay Hinata en que cosas piensas, se dijo. Pero el aroma no dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones una y otra vez, despertando sus sentidos, reviviendo anhelados recuerdos, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sobre todo despertando su curiosidad.

¿Quién sería la persona que olía tan bien? Inhalo, exhalo; al parecer el olor provenía de la persona que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, voltear a ver directamente a la cara a una persona desconocida que se encontraba a escasos diez centímetros de su cuerpo no era una idea que le agradara demasiado a una chica tan introvertida como ella. Después de todo, ella era Hinata Hyuuga.

La curiosidad se incrementaba._ Necesitaba_ saber quién era esa persona.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se le había ocurrido una idea, era perfecta. Simple, fácil de recordar, maniobra rápida, nada sospechosa e incluso se vería tan normal que pasaría desapercibida, casi tanto como ella, la chica rara que nadie notaba.

Hinata no era una chica vanidosa, ni le agradaba mucho el maquillaje, sólo lo utilizaba ya que creía que así se viera un poco bonita, aunque Sakura e Ino siempre le recordaban lo hermosa que era sin necesidad de usarlo, diciéndole que al usar un poco resaltaba su belleza aún más. Y habiendo aclarado esto, aquella mañana la chica Hyuuga se maquillo y decidió que no estaría de más traer un pequeño espejo en la bolsa de su saco para checar que todo estuviera bien con el maquillaje. Si tan sólo alcanzara su bolsillo izquierdo… En aquella multitud, si lograbas mover tu brazo unos centímetros era todo un record. Y Hinata se acababa de conseguir un lugar en el libro de los records guinness.

Saco el espejo de la bolsa de su saco, con la delicadeza tan propia de ella. Agacho su cabeza de tal forma de que vio como lentamente su mano abría el espejo, dirigiéndolo hacia el techo y entonces fue cuando lo vio ¡Voilá! Había descubierto quien estaba frente a ella y olía tan exquisito. Era un chico… Hinata se sonrojo con fuerza y creyó que de repente todo el aire del metro se había esfumado a algún lugar, se iba a desmayar.

Maldita la hora en que lo había visto. Ahora sentía que iba a morir todo por ese chico.

—Y e...esta ta-an cerca de...e mí-í — se dijo a si misma, mientras hacia un rápido cálculo, llegando a la terriblemente fascinante conclusión de que si se movía unos centímetros acabaría en los brazos de ese chico —Oh ka...ami-sama, ¿¡po-or qué!? ¿Acaso no te parecían suficientes los nervios del trabajo? Ahora también me siento nerviosa por la presencia de este chico…

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta_

_..._

_A 10 centímetros de ti_

_A 10 años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir_

_(la oreja de vag gogh- a 10 cm de tí)_

Hinata hizo un puchero. Cerró con fuerza su espejo, descargando un poco su furia contenida, "¿Por qué debo de sentirme así, justo hoy? ¿¡Por qué debió de aparecer él aquí… justo hoy!? "y después se dedico a mirar el suelo como si este fuera lo bastante interesante como para despistarla de la presencia del chico, mientras el embriagante olor continuaba circulando por sus pulmones.

....

Y así estaban, uno en frente del otro; apretujados entre la multitud, separados por un espacio de diez centímetros, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos que de una u otra forma los unían en uno sólo (claro, en un mundo retorcido e irónico las personas se unen con tan sólo el hecho de pensar en el otro).

...

La serie de hechos confusos y desafortunados que tuvieron como desenlace el encuentro entre estas dos almas (que vagaban por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo), fue algo parecido a esto:

El diez de agosto de dos mil nueve a las siete de la mañana con veintiséis minutos, diecisiete segundos; el señor Marumoto llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija Naoko, corrían por la estación mientras en la cabeza del señor Marumoto sólo rondaban plegarias lanzadas al cielo rogando por alcanzar el metro a tiempo. Hoy llevaría a Naoko a su último día de escuela; él y su estricto carácter no toleraban la impuntualidad, por lo que siempre procuraba dejar a Naoko quince minutos antes de que se cerrará la puerta, o sea antes de las ocho… pero ese día el despertador jamás sonó, el calentador de agua no realizó su función y la bomba tampoco lo hizo, como resultado se quedaron sin agua justo cuando el señor Marumoto se enjabonaba el cabello.

Por estas y demás causas el viudo Marumoto y la pequeña Naoko corrían para alcanzar el metro. Llegaron un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, y se metieron en la apretujada multitud…

Pero al hacerlo, sin querer empujaron a la señora Haruka quien estaba a punto de estornudar. Ella, una señora cincuentona y pulcra, que seguía todas las reglas de higiene siempre; pero ahora con mayor cuidado debido a la contingencia sanitaria que había tenido lugar unas semanas atrás, tenia listo su codo para estornudar dentro de él, pero cuando el señor Marumoto y la pequeña Naoko la empujaron, su codo se movió unos cuantos centímetros haciendo que algunas chispas del estornudo fueran a dar a la nuca de la señora Akane.

La señora Akane, quién había caído en una fuerte paranoia con todo eso de la contingencia sanitaria, se caracterizaba por sus sentidos tan profundamente desarrollados, por lo que unas simples chispas en su nuca no pasaron por alto… Cuando las sintió, armo tal escándalo por limpiarse con rapidez, que al hacerlo provoco que el señor Takumi (un anciano amable de setenta años que gozaba de la vida y de su gran prole en pleno apogeo), se sorprendiera.

El señor Takumi, quién había salido al parque a ver el amanecer y a caminar un rato; ahora se dirigía en metro a su casa donde lo esperaba su esposa. La señora Akane lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que tirara unas gotas del café que traía en sus manos en el traje del ejecutivo de una empresa importante, que por azares del destino andaba en metro ya que su carro se encontraba en reparación. El empresario, que cuidaba de su aspecto con gran esmero, acepto las disculpas del señor Takumi; sin embargo, eso no impidió que sacara un pañuelo para frotar el área afectada en el vano intento de borrar las gotas de su pulcro aspecto; al frotar la superficie, el empresario golpeo con fuerza media la espalda de un joven bautizado por la iglesia católica como Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba nervioso, el espacio que había entre él y la chica que había captado su atención era bastante reducido. Y para variar las dudas asaltaban su mente: _¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Qué haré para que me vea? ¿Si le hablo… lo tomará a mal? ¿Creerá que la acoso, si me sorprende mirándola...?_

De repente sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, mandando su cuerpo hacia delante. No era un golpe fuerte, por lo que fácilmente hubiera podido recobrar la postura, de no ser que justo en ese instante el tren comenzaba a frenar y Hiyori (que era maestra en un kinder) corría para bajarse en la siguiente estación, al hacerlo empujo suavemente a Naruto soltando un "lo siento" pero sin parar de correr, haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto se abalanzara sobre el de la bella joven ojos leche de luna que había captado su atención… sobre Hinata.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El cuerpo de Naruto cayendo, Hinata volviendo su rostro hacia el frente para ver el alboroto… dando así como desenlace, que los labios de Naruto cayeran delicadamente sobre los de Hinata.

_Nos escapamos por casualidad del mundo real_

(La oreja de Van gogh, no recuerdo la canción)

El hecho por muy accidental e inesperado que fuera, paso totalmente desapercibido. Duraron así unos segundos que pasaron con toda la lentitud que se podía. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron de un rojo manzana recién caída del árbol (N/A: entiéndase "manzana madura" o sea, roja a más no poder). Nunca la habían besado y que su primer beso ocurriera de esa forma la había molestado un poco, sin embargo…

_¿Me ha gustado? _Aún sentía la sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, sus labios los sentía arder y el impulso que la obligaba a abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre para reclamar sus labios la asustaba un poco. En conjunto, la situación en la que se encontraba resultaba ser tan emocionante como incómoda... más que nada por la cercanía que aun mantenían sus cuerpos.

Naruto no lograba salir de su asombro.

Todo el trayecto se la había pasado pensando en alguna forma de que aquella chica lo viera, y ahora, minutos antes de que llegara a su destino, de alguna manera había acabado besándola.

_—Demonios ¿Y ahora que pensara de mí? Seguro piensa que soy un maldito pervertido. Aunque, ero-senin ayuda a que eso sea, pero aun así…_

Y así pasaron los minutos que quedaban antes de bajarse en la estación que los llevaría a sus respectivos empleos que, curiosamente, terminaría siendo la misma. Ambos, ahí parados tan juntos que no se podía inflar el pecho para suspirar, callados, perdidos en sus confusos pensamientos_._

De repente el subterráneo freno, haciendo que los dos se agarraran con mayor fuerza del tubo, una acción sumamente complicada si tomamos en cuenta que sus manos estaban sudando.

Hinata le lanzó una tímida mirada, creyó que sería desapercibida, pero Naruto la sintió. La miro.

Se sonrieron.

El sonrojo de Hinata se incremento.

La multitud los arrastro a diferentes puertas de salida y cuando quisieron voltear para saber donde había quedado el otro, se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido con la última ráfaga del viento.

Y después cada quién tomó su camino rumbo al trabajo, aparentando por fuera como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero por dentro la incertidumbre gobernaba sus almas.

_Pero a veces si no mira nadie, cerrando los ojos _

_lanzo un beso al aire, _

_y luego suspiro y despacio imagino que_

_allí donde quiera que estés amor mío _

_aterriza en tus labios_

_y piensas un poco en mí _

…

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando_

_Mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso_

_a la voz castigada, sin voto desde hace ya años_

_Y mi corazón cansado de gritar_

_Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando _

_mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario _

_mi indulgencia les abre la celda y te besan llorando _

_si prometen que en segundos volverán a la realidad…_

Cuantos cuentos cuento- La oreja de Van Gogh.

***

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado y divertido un rato el capítulo.

Las canciones son de La oreja de Van Gogh, porque creí que quedaban bien.

Bueno, como ya dije, yo soy la autora de esto. Y soy indecisa. Sé que al inicio dije que esto sería de 3 capítulos, pero ocurre que leí una review y de repente se me ocurrió la brillante idea de alargar el fic. No sé todavía cuanto será, ni siquiera sé si ocurrirá, sólo quería decirles que todo dependerá de ustedes (ah, caray). Sé que sonare algo amenazante e incluso maldita, pero por favor déjenme más tomatazos, de verdad alientan demasiado. Bueno, ahora les explico, dependerá de los reviews pero más que nada también dependerá de mi cerebro, si se me ocurre algo para seguir adelante, seguiré alargando el fic (no creo que mucho, tal vez un par de capítulos más) si por algo que suceda ando corta de imaginación, subiré el final que ya tengo escrito. De igual manera, gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios.

Ahora, pasemos a más aclaraciones:

Decidi incluir eso de la "contingencia sanitaria" que hubo por la influenza, porque yo soy mexicana y vivo en unas de las zonas de México que fueron de las más afectadas, por lo que la contingencia sanitaria me mantuvo encerrrada en mi casa por un mes completo (¡¡un mes!! ¿saben lo que es eso? juro, que casi me volvia loca). Tambien eso de "bautizado por la iglesia catolica como Naruto" bueno, creo que en naruto son budistas, pero no estoy muy informada sobre esa religión, asi que no me quise meter en muchos problemas.

Los que hicieron posible el beso de Hinata y Naruto decidí que fueran personas comunes y no personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo hice para no meterme en más embrollos en caso de que decidiera alargar la historia; a lo que voy es que si sigo adelante, estos personajes no volverán a salir, el señor Marumoto y Naoko los puse por qué no se me ocurría otro nombre, además de que son el suegro y la futura esposa de mi tío (sí, tendré primos japoneses, todo un sueño para una otaku empedernida como yo, además de que gracias a eso he podido visitar Japón), Haruka no recuerdo porque se llama así, en cuanto a Akane, le puse así porque según una página quiere decir "niña enojada" así que supongo que Akane es así, y el señor Takumi significa "maestro" (eso decía la página :D) y este señor me agrada y creo yo que el es un maestro del que debemos aprender por como hizo su vida. Y al empresario le di el lujo de permanecer en el anonimato. La maestra que empuja a Naruto al bajar del metro, se llama Hiyori que significa "_serena, tranquila_" y en lo especial, yo creo que esas cualidades son necesarias para lidiar con los chimuelos del kinder.

Y sólo era eso. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y una disculpa por qué me he dado cuenta de que mis capítulos son demasiado cortos. Así que, lo siento. Tratare de hacerlos más largos (de verdad, creo que mis comentarios son más largos que el capítulo).

* * *

Bienvenidos a la sección de... ¡Contesto reviews!

didiluna: ¡Hola! Pues, ¿extraño?, yo diría que tonto, pero bueno, es sólo la unión de las palabras me-llamo-sam (mi nombre es Samantha), el día que hice la cuenta no tenía mucha imaginación, como ya te abras dado cuenta XD. Vaya, gracias por eso de que escribo bien, y claro que me paseare por tu fic, ¡espera mis reviews! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tus comentarios y tomatazos. Nos leemos pronto. Buen día. Suerte con tu fic. Sayonara.

Eternal Tears of Sorrow: Si, supongo que de cierto modo se identifica con el Naruhina, ya que no sabemos si será algún día. Si no es, muchos sufriremos, por lo que esperemos que lo sea. "el poder es un derecho" no entendí muy bien esa frase, pero es algo intrigante todo eso del destino, por tonto que resulte ser. Buen día para ti. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Heero Kusanagi: Hey, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo. Buen día. Adiós.

Myri Weasley28: ¡Te gusta Harry Potter! ¿Qué opinas de la última película? Yo me considero harrypottermaniática. Bueno, quiero que sepas que tú eres la causante de que tal vez el fanfic se alargue, así que gracias ^.^ también me fascina el Naruhina, mi droga diaria. Ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tus tomatazos. Nos leemos pronto ¡Muchos saludos!

ETOLPLOW-KUN: Vaya, que genial que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Espero tus comentarios, ¿tu tienes un fanfic, cierto? Me paseare por el al rato. Que estés bien. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Denishitaz: Haha, te entiendo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que he leído a black sky 6. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo en cuanto a lo pervertido, aunque a decir verdad no me atrevo a escribir cosas de ese estilo… aún. Nos vemos en el próximo. Buen día.

Hinata147Hyuuga: Que bien que te este gustando la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo. Buen día… y perdón por mi tardanza. o(.)o

Bueno chicos, de verdad pienso que debo alargar mis capítulos, así que nos vemos en el próximo. Que todos estén bien.

.

.

.

**M**atta nee ^o^


	4. Mi nuevo trabajo y jefe

**E**spero que me recuerden, ha pasado muuucho tiempo. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero es que ultimamente todo ocurre tan rapido que ni me doy cuenta... pasaron casi mes y medio, rayos. En este tiempo he visitado cementerios, hospitales, salones de fiestas, salones de clase, parques, y muchos lugares mas. Hubo alegrias y tristezas, risas. Y cuando queria publicar, el internet fallaba o no podia utilizar la computadora porque una serie de tormentas ha azotado el lugar donde vivio... pero bueno, no hay pero que valga...

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata.

Resumen: Si tu primer beso es accidental, más roce que beso... ¿cuenta como beso?

Advertencias: Universo alterno. Las palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos o lo uso para recalcar algo, dependiendo, claro.

Los puntos suspensivos entre párrafos intentaron ser señales para separar escenas.

Espero que les guste u.u

* * *

***M**i nuevo trabajo y jefe*

**L**a hormiga camina en su ecosistema natural. Parece que no se da cuenta del peligro que la rodea, ella sólo está caminando en línea casi recta; a su alrededor un mar de hormigas hace que pase total e increíblemente desapercibida, mientras que a las orillas del sendero el pasto se alza con orgullo y majestuosidad. Y quizá, si la hormiga voltea hacia el cielo sentirá que el pasto se le viene encima al percatarse del mundo que la rodea… Esa sería la descripción de un biólogo si viera a Hyuuga Hinata en esos momentos. Ella, quien iba caminando con la mirada pérdida y los brazos balanceándose automáticamente, no como un robot, más bien como si el viento la guiara con suavidad y fluidez, abrazándola en una atmósfera llena de ilusión, cegándola de la realidad que en realidad la rodea. La realidad, llena de gente caminando o manejando con rapidez, como si un reloj los fuera persiguiendo, exigiéndoles que le rindieran cuentas, y con ese ajetreo ¿Quién le pondría atención a una chica peatón que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos?… Fue cuando Hinata salió de su burbuja. Por suerte, el ciclista que casi la atropellaba, sólo la rozo lo suficiente como para regresar su alma a su cuerpo pero no tanto como para hacerla besar el suelo.

—Niña, deberías de poner más atención a tu alrededor. — Soltó el ciclista mientras Hinata creía que tal vez un poco de amabilidad no le caería mal a nadie, le sonrío al ciclista y contesto: "lo intentare. Que tenga un buen día". Y dejando anonadado a un ciclista, Hinata siguió con su rumbo marcado. Pasara lo que pasara, ese día no se lo echaría a perder nadie, porque si alguien lo intentaba, el recuerdo dulce del chico del tren le inyectaría la alegría que ella requería. Sin embargo decidió abandonar por un momento sus fantasías para poner atención a su rumbo, después de todo, por ser su primer día de trabajo, todavía no sabía muy bien como serian las cosas en el lugar donde trabajaría, así que decidió que la concentración estaría bien por ahora.

No le costó demasiado. Sólo camino un par de cuadras más y llego. Frente a ella se alzaba con grandeza un edificio colonial con la puerta principal giratoria de donde salía y entraba gente, en lo alto del marco de la puerta, unas letras doradas rezaban con solemnidad: "Editorial El eco del silencio". Hinata esbozo una sonrisa que deslumbro a más de una persona que pasaba por su lado en ese momento, le causaba alegría el haber logrado entrar en algo así como su "trabajo soñado", no estaba nada mal para ser el primero, y tenía que ver con su carrera. "Allá voy" murmuro mientras se adentraba al edificio con paso decidido.

…

La editorial "El eco del silencio", no se caracterizaba por nada en especifico. Era independiente, por lo que se podía esperar cualquier tipo de género literario; desde cuentos infantiles hasta protestas sutiles contra el gobierno, así que no era sorpresa que el reconocido e incomprendido escritor Jiraya publicara sus libros ahí.

Y ese era el gran secreto de Hyuuga Hinata, la más grande admiradora de "Jiraya-sensei".

…

Después de haber pasado la puerta giratoria, Hinata observo a su alrededor. Un gran vestíbulo le daba la bienvenida. Se viera por donde se viera, en aquél lugar se respiraba un aire intelectual y moderno a la vez.

Hinata llego directamente al elevador, trabajaría como asistente del jefe de la editorial, por lo que le dieron claras indicaciones de que en cuanto llegara fuera inmediatamente a reportarse con su jefe. Eso la emocionaba e intrigaba en partes iguales, no sólo por toda la emoción que ya sentía, si no por el hecho de que no conocía aun a su jefe. Toco el botón del elevador y espero pacientemente a que llegara. Y llego. Hinata entro perdida en sus pensamientos _¿Cómo será el jefe? ¿Cuál serán mis primeras indicaciones? ¡Kami-sama, pero qué emoción!_ Cierto, estaba nerviosa e incluso había perdido el habla, pero eso no impedía que dentro de ella hubiera un explosión de alegría por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, así que por ello no se dio cuenta de que otra persona había entrado al elevador… Hasta que…

—Entonces, tú eres la nueva, ¿cierto?

¿Ah? Alguien me habla. Gire mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, a mi lado una chica me regalaba una gentil sonrisa. Se veía de aparentemente veintitantos años, su oscuro cabello llegaba a mitad de su espalda, su ropa… Esa chica…

||Flash back||

Comencé a sentir como a mí alrededor se iba formando un alboroto que pasaba nítidamente desapercibido. Más yo lo había notado. Me forcé a apartar la vista del piso y alzar mi cabeza. Mi sonrojo me inundo con fuerza mientras la embriagante fragancia llenaba mis pulmones, frente a mí el chico posaba sus brillantes zafiros sobre mis perlas nacaradas. Aquella atención me abrumaba lo suficiente como para dejar de notar todo lo que me rodeaba, como si sólo estuviéramos él y yo en un oscuro fondo con un foco sobre nuestras cabezas; sin embargo, a pesar de que encerré al chico y a mí en una pequeña burbuja de fantasía; por el rabillo del ojo, fui capaz de percibir como una chica de cabello negro suelto hasta mitad de espalda, corría apresuradamente hacia la salida, empujado en el camino a mí querido rubio, haciendo que él se abalanzara sobre mí…

||Fin flash back||

Ella estaba…

—La nueva ¿eh? —Repitió aún con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

—Uh… Hai —asentí al momento que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. — Etto, usted iba en el tren esta mañana, ¿cierto? —Me apene, por lo general no soy muy directa, pero la curiosidad me carcomía; después de todo, gracias a su empujón recibí un beso esta mañana… un hermoso beso.

—¡Oh! Claro que no… —Dijo con la velocidad de quien ha sido cachado con las manos en la masa, mientras agitaba sus manos afirmando el hecho de que ella no había sido. ­—Quizá me confundes, hoy en día es muy normal ver a chicas con el cabello largo y negro.

—Demo… su ropa—sabía que estaba siendo un poco acusadora e incluso entrometida, pero sencillamente las palabras salían por si solas, no lo podía evitar.

—¡Ah! —Suspiro interrumpiéndome. —Entonces te llamas Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh? Lindo nombre… Muy cálido. —Sonrió al finalizar la frase.

—Hai… —Me sonroje, no sólo por su amable comentario sino por el hecho de haber olvidado presentarme y haberle hecho preguntas acusadoras. Aunque… ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Bueno, quizá no estoy en posición de preguntarle como es que lo sabe, menos después de acusarla de haber estado en un lugar en donde no había estado. Hice una reverencia y dije: —Siento mucho no haberme presentado antes, disculpe.

—No te preocupes —agito su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, restándole importancia al asunto.

"_No le has preguntado su nombre~~"_, me recordé en la mente. Con delicadeza abrí mi boca para articular la frase, cuando de pronto el elevador paro con un armonioso y taladrante "tu-ruuú".

—Vaya, que rápido hemos llegado —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas del elevador, que ya estaban abiertas. — Entonces, Hinata-san, ¡esfuérzate!

Lo último que vi, antes de que las puertas se cerraran y de que yo soltara un apresurado "arigato", fue a la chica misteriosa sonriendo y un rojizo número seis.

_Se bajo en el piso seis… Quizá más tarde, baje a buscarla y a preguntar su nombre… debería hacerlo._ Fije mi vista en el recuadro que se encontraba arriba de la puerta, observando como pausadamente cambiaban los números en rojo, anunciando que el elevador comenzaba a ascender, acercándose cada vez más a mí destino, _el piso doce. _Sentí un vacío pesado en mi estómago como si hubiera comenzado a crecer lentamente un agujero, fue cuando entendí que tal vez no era buena idea desayunar cuando sabes que te pondrás tan nerviosa, pero a mí nadie me advirtió eso.

El elevador paro abruptamente, vi como las puertas que antes me parecía que se abrían con una rapidez casi mortal, se entreabrían con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si disfrutaran de mi tortura y nervios.

Cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron, lo que vi delante de mí jamás se me había imaginado. Era un amplio corredor, elegante. Comencé a caminar por él, a los lados había varias puertas de vidrio, con persianas horizontales de madera, impidiendo que se pudiera husmear, sin embargo se lograba escuchar un ligero ajetreo. Cuando llegue a lo que parecía el final del pasillo, vi como desembocaba en una amplia _¿Habitación?_ Me quede pasmada, observándola. En ella había dos escritorios con sus respectivas computadoras y libreros. Uno de ellos estaba demasiado ordenado y vacío_ Quizá… ¿será el mío? _sin embargo, en el lado opuesto el caos hacia acto de presencia. Causaba un poco de gracia, ya que los escritorios estaban de tal manera que las personas que se sentaran en él se verían de frente, así que era un poco irónico encontrar tanto orden y desorden, al mismo tiempo, en un mismo lugar.

Los escritorios se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, a los lados había dos grandes ventanales por donde se podía observar la cuidad en pleno apogeo, en las paredes unos intimidantes libreros rebozaban llenos de libros y propuestas por publicar. Unas cuantas plantas armonizaban un poco la tensión que se sentía por tantas historias reunidas en los libros.

Hinata se adentro lentamente a la habitación, notando que en una de las paredes, que no tenía libreros, ni ventanas, ni plantas, había una puerta. Aquella puerta era definitivamente digna de admiración: grande, alta, de madera oscura y acabados sencillos pero sublimes, todo eso formaba un gran rectángulo intimidante que fácilmente resaltaba en las blancas paredes. Cualquier persona que se le acercara sentiría el aura autoritaria que emanaba. Hinata trago con fuerza, tratando que el nudo de su garganta se desatara. Y, como si alguien hubiera sentido su presencia, una voz clara, amable y fuerte, de mujer, proveniente de la habitación detrás de la puerta, pronuncio: "Adelante". Hinata se sobresalto _¿me hablan a mí? _Se pregunto mientras su dedo índice señalaba su pecho subrayando el "mí". De repente sintió que una sutil aura desesperada salía del cuarto, quizá la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta se comenzaba a enojar porque nadie se dignara a entrar. Hinata se sobresalto una vez más al pensar en esa idea, y con la torpe delicadeza tan característica de su persona, tomo con fuerza la perilla plateada y la giro lentamente.

Jamás creyó que la imagen que veía detrás de la puerta la fuera a ver.

Hinata dejo que su mandíbula se cayera unos cuantos centímetros, dejando su boca entreabierta. Era una amplia oficina, con una gran y hermosa vista de la ciudad, diplomas, fotos con famosos escritores y manuscritos por todos lados, algunas planta… obviamente era la oficina del "jefe", además, por si había dudas, en el centro de la habitación, justo al fondo, un escritorio resaltaba con importancia detrás de él la imagen de la cuidad le agregaba cierto dramatismo a la imagen, pero esto no fue lo que dejo a Hinata en shock, sino que, la persona que se encontraba sentada en una silla detrás del escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos era… La chica del metro y del elevador… ¿Güera?...

Quizás alucinaba ya. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y Hinata sentía haber vivido toda una semana, así que quizá su vista comenzaba a fallar. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza pero disimuladamente. Sí, quizá es sólo cansancio. No. Ahí sigue la chica de cabello oscuro del elevador, pero ahora está en la oficina del jefe y con cabello rubio.

—Acércate. Tranquila, no muerdo. —Su voz era clara y dominante, después de todo ella era la jefa.

Me acerque lentamente, intentando sostener la mirada de mi nueva jefa, en sus ojos dorados vi un brillo que no logre descifrar y cierto deje de impaciencia por lo que apresure mi paso notablemente. Cuando estuve enfrente de su escritorio ella me dijo:

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerte más, pero será en otro momento. Seré breve. Bienvenida Hyuuga Hinata, tu escritorio está afuera. Sabrás que hacer. Nos vemos pronto. — Soltó todo de una manera tan rápida que no tuve oportunidad de digerir y las dudas flotaron inconscientemente, pero su mirada hizo que lograra asentir, hacer una reverencia, media vuelta y después escuchar el clic de la puerta tras haberla cerrado.

…

Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí como si algo la impulsara y se hubiera cerrado más por ese impulso que por mi mano.

…

En la oficina, después de que Hinata cierra la puerta, detrás de ella había alguien, que rio con complicidad y susurro:

—Cuando dejaras de meterte en la vida de los demás Tsunade.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerlo tú, Jiraya?

…

Después de cerrar la puerta me quede pensando. Cuando estaba dentro de esa oficina, baje mi mirada un momento, sólo un segundo, pero en ese segundo logre ver algo debajo del escritorio de la jefa, era… una peluca oscura. Gire sobre mis talones, lo que vi me dejo mas anonadada que la peluca negra.

—Hoola Hyuuga Hi-inata, bienv-eeni-ida… Agh, malditas presentaciones escritas, lamento si sueno un poco descortés, pero me presentare con mi voz y no leyendo un papel, así que… ¡¡Bienvenida Hina-san, yo seré tu compañero de ahora en adelante ttebayo!!

Mi respiración se volvió a cortar cuando delante de mí, vi al chico rubio del tren esbozando aquella sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Por las prisas ya ni lo pude checar, espero que no tenga muchas trabas. Tratare de publicar mas rapido. Espero que les haya gustado :) Cuidense y que esten muy bien.

Ahora, contesto reviews ^^:

**D**enishitaz: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, espero que este no te haya aburrido. Disculpa la tardanza. Genial que te guste el Naruhina, pronto subiré otra historia de ellos dos, pero es que es inevitable son una pareja adorable :) Pottermania rulez… aunque no me agradan las películas, siento que echan a perder la magia, por así decirlo, no están mal, pero hay algo en ellas que no me gusta. Espero que estés bien, que tengas un buen día. Así que nos leemos pronto amiga, adiosito.

**H**eero Kusanagi: hola, espero que te encuentres bien y que no te haya defraudado el capitulo. Disculpa la tardanza. Nos vemos, que estés bien :)

**E**ternal Tears Of Sorrow: Que tal, espero que estés bien. Qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo, la sección de personajes pro desarrollo solo fue hecha para crear una sonrisa en ustedes, quizá hasta hacerlos reír. Gracias por eso de que te gusta mi manera de escribir :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo. Buen día y perdón por la tardanza.

**D**idiluna: hola amiga!! (Te puedo llamar así?) Espero que estés muy bien. Quisiera pedirte una disculpa, no he podido leer tu historia aun, disculpa pero ando demasiado revuelta, pero ten por seguro que la leeré por que el primer capítulo me ha dejado muuuy intrigada. Me has malentendido, yo tenía planeado continuarla, obviamente no la iba a dejar así como así, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que nos leamos pronto. Que tengas un buen día, muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre son buenas para leer, tratare de leer pronto tu historia, adiosito. :)

**E**TOLPLOW-KUN: Que tal! Espero que te encuentres bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, las descripciones y acciones de los personajes, espero que este también te haya agradado, ya sabes cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Disculpa la tardanza. Cuidate, adiosito. :)

**M**yri-Weasley28: haha un japonés como Suigetsu, difícil, pero la esperanza es lo último en morir. Que bien que hayas colapsado de risa, igualmente yo no soy mucho de salir a la calle, prefiero la alegría de mi casa además de que no soy muy buena socializando, pero en la seguridad de mi casa llegue a un punto que casi me hacia explotar, acá donde vivo tuvimos toooodo un mes sin clases, fue genial la verdad, pero horrible porque llegando fueron los exámenes finales. Que bien que te hayan gustado mis personajes de relleno, pienso que lo más simple es lo más impresionante, aunque también me gusta lo raro. Sientete orgullosa por ser la causa de que esto se alargue XP, pero igual nada es como te lo imaginas bwahaha!. En cuanto a harry potter, las ultimas dos películas no me han gustado mucho, los efectos especiales son asombrosos, pero creo que le pierden el hilo a la historia, igualmente, pienso que Ron es lindísimo. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, perdón por la tardanza, ojala que el capitulo no te haya defraudado. Vivimos cerca? Que tan cerca? México es algo grande… pero claro, me gustaría conocerte harrymaniatica :) nos leemos pronto, adiós.

**A**hora, a pesar de todo lo que ocurre....

**¡¡¡¡VIVA MEXICO!!!!**

Cuidense a donde quiera que vayan a ir a dar el grito, si es que son de México. Nos leemos pronto, cuidense, que tengan una buena semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Adiosito.


	5. Calidez & Confusión

Vaya, dos años han pasado y yo ni en cuenta. Una gran disculpa a todos ustedes. Mmmm, muchas cosas han pasado ¿el tiempo corría antes tan rápido? Veanme ahora a escasos meses de partir hacia la universidad, cuando apenas ayer ingresaba a la prepa. Triste, triste.

Disfruten el capitulo. Perdón, por los años de retraso.

* * *

De repente Naruto se levanto de la silla.

Me miro con su mirada penetrante, me sonroje con fuerza, sentí que yo era un libro abierto frente a él. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con un paso firme pero curiosamente nervioso. Se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera respirar su fresco aliento, me sonrió y empezó a vacilar abriendo su boca dos veces seguidas, pausadamente, y después finalmente se decidió y me dijo:

—Hinata-chan ¿Por qué eres tan bonita?

Suspire sorprendida y mi nerviosismo aumento al grado de que comencé a ver borroso. Naruto me alteraba tanto que me dan ganas de dejar fluir mis impulsos y besarlo. Pero es demasiado, y no sería capaz, por ello me sonrojo y casi desfallezco en sus brazos. Y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que Naruto cada vez se acercaba más a mí, su mirada… su mirada comenzaba a perderse en mis pupilas, y parpadeaba lentamente, como si cayera en una especia de sueño o hechizo. Su aliento y aquella fragancia que olí esta mañana en el tren me noqueaban dulcemente (suavemente), invitándome a cerrar los ojos y besarlo. Su cabello comenzó a cosquillear sobre mi nariz. Mi cabello le hizo cosquillas, soltó una leve sonrisa y antes de cerrar los ojos, susurro:

—¿Por qué eres tan amable Hina-chan?

Con la última brisa fresca de su aliento, cerré los ojos y sentí aquella sensación embriagante de esta mañana.

Sus labios…

Sentí como Naruto pasó su brazo fuerte por mi cintura, aquello me puso nerviosa pero me gustaba, me aferro a su cuerpo y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y comencé a juguetear con su cabello mientras sentía como sus labios besaban los míos. Te quiero, Naruto.

Su mano me agarraba con más fuerza la cintura, mientras que la otra se deslizo por mi espalda, provocando que me estremeciera y sonriera por su dulce caricia, y continuo deslizándolos hasta llegar a mi cuello y acariciándolo haciendo que el beso se profundizara, confundiendo nuestros alientos y salivas. Salivas… en otras circunstancias me daría asco compartir babas con alguien, pero aquello era tan agradable… hasta que la falta de aire hizo que Naruto se separara de mi y notara mi sonrojo.

Rio suavemente, deleitando mis oídos. Su risa, sus gestos, todo él era tan cálido. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro:

—Hinata-chan ¿Por qué eres tan tú?

Y comenzó a recorrer un camino nunca antes trazado, desde mi oído hasta mi boca. Con lentitud como diciéndome que el tiempo no existiera. A mí no me importaba, mientras estuviera con él nada malo pasaría, con él me sentía segura. Me sentía…

Me sentía alguien. Me sentía…

_Calidez_

Sonreí. Circunde la espalda de Naruto en forma de abrazo y bese su cuello.

Esperen ¿Cómo es que llegue a todo esto, si apenas lo conozco? ¿¡Y en horas de trabajo! ¡Mi primer trabajo! Me separe con brutalidad de él. Lo mire con sorpresa y con la boca abierta.

—Hyuuga-san, ¿sucede algo? —Me dijo, con una seriedad sublime completamente inesperada.

¿Hyuuga-san? ¿Qué paso con el Hina-chan? Se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de su boca _¿Sucede algo?..._ ¿Ah? ¿Cómo de que si ocurre algo? ¿Acaso el beso que me acaba de dar no es nada para él? Sera que acaso… ¿juega conmigo? No. Es Naruto. Puede que no lo conozca mucho; a decir verdad, ni lo conozco, sólo llevo media mañana a su lado, pero estoy segura de que él no es del tipo de hombre que juega con los sentimientos de las personas.

—Hyuuga-san ¿me escucha?

Lo observe perpleja y sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. No es cierto… Bufe con fuerza mientras me abofeteaba mentalmente. Tengo que dejar de fantasear… por lo menos en horas de trabajo.

—Hyuuga-san… ¿está…

—Etoo… Gomene Uzumaki-san. De verdad, lo siento. —Sonreí apenada y al acto hice una pequeña inclinación. — Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Oh, claro. Vaya a hacerla —dijo con un tono casi imposible de amabilidad, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y en el mío. —Tome su tiempo, Hyuuga-san. No se preocupe.

Esa sonrisa ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan…

_Calidez_

—A-arigato —bueno, por lo menos no tartamudeo tanto. Pero este sonrojo… —Umm, eto, gomene de nuevo. De verdad perdóneme. A veces suelo ser un poco distraída.

—No hay problema, Hyuuga-san, de verdad. Tranquila.

Esa sonrisa.

—Gracias. —sonreí. —Iré a lo de la llamada. Con permiso.

Antes de girar sobre mis talones y salir prácticamente huyendo, hice una reverencia. Camine hacia los baños lo más tranquila que pude, y una vez que puse el seguro al cubículo en el que entre, me senté sobre el toilette y comencé a pensar. Definitivamente tengo que dejar de andar fantaseando por ahí, ¿Qué pensara de mí? Seguramente que soy una incompetente, más porque sabe que no tengo experiencia. Mi mano se dirigió automáticamente a mi bolsillo derecho. Palpe con un golpecito una caja rectangular, metí mi mano y la saque rápidamente. Con urgencia, la abrí. Cuando estaba buscando el encendedor, recordé que: "hoy en día debemos de cuidarnos más, así que, por favor Hinata, deja de fumar" dijo Sakura mientras escondía todos los encendedores que estaban a mi alcance. Cierto, ese día se molesto mucho Sakura-chan. Con un poco de furia, tome el cigarro de mi boca y lo avente al bote de basura. Nota mental: visitar a Shino hoy. Otra nota mental: Asegurarse de que Neji onii-san no haya vuelto al vicio. Aquella "costumbre" la había agarrado de Neji onii-san. Con el estrés del trabajo y uno que otro inconveniente que se le presentaba, onii-san había caído lentamente en el vicio de fumador al grado de fumar tres cajas por día ¡Tres cajas! Por suerte Tenten llego, suavizándolo y convenciéndolo de dejarlo. Pero yo… ¿¡A mí, quien me suavizaba!

El cosquilleo en mis labios aumentaba, dirigí mis manos hacia ellos y los acaricie, ese beso… _Oh, vamos Hinata, dejemos las fantasías para después._ Suspire y salí con paso decidido, con la única idea en mente de hacer bien mi trabajo; después de todo era el primero y el sueldo lo necesitaba para pagar la universidad y uno que otro vicio. Lave mis manos y eche un poco de agua en mi rostro, tal vez esperanzada de que esta acción hiciera que mis ideas fluyeran.

Al echarme agua a la cara, no pude evitar dejar de pensar. Que estupidez era esto. No conozco a ese hombre. Solamente me lo tope en el tren, tuvimos un beso accidental… ¡No lo conozco! Y ya hasta fantaseo que me besa. Mire furiosa a mi reflejo, que me sonreía burlonamente como si dijera "Oh, vamos, acepta que deseas otro beso" Claro que sí. Para que engañar, por supuesto que anhelo otro beso de él.

Pero, es él. ¿Cómo puedo quedar tan prendida de alguien de quien apenas soy consciente de su existencia?

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en él.

Mis cejas se torcieron, haciendo que mi semblante se viera como si algo me torturara. Era Imposible. No podía quitarme aquel calor de mis labios. Era tonto. Trate de pensar.

Recordé que hace tiempo, un amigo me conto una leyenda medieval. Dicha leyenda habla del por qué surge la necesidad casi voraz de besar al ser amado; y es que, ocurre, tal y como narra la leyenda, que cuando dos personas se besan se llevan un pedazo del alma de su ser, entonces tienen que volver a besarse para recuperar esa parte perdida, pero con cada beso se pierde otro pedazo, en consecuente se debe de besar de nuevo para recuperarlo y a su vez perder otra parte. En fin, un cuento de nunca acabar. Besar y volver a besar. Perder, recuperar y volver a perder.

Yo tenía que recuperar ese pedazo de mi alma perdido.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Es decir, tampoco soy del tipo de chica que anda besando a cualquier ser que se mueva. Mentira, la leyenda nos la conto un maestro de la preparatoria, decía que por eso no había que ir por la vida besando a medio mundo, porque si así fuera nuestra alma quedaría regada por todos lados. Como el agua al caer en forma de llovizna en la inmensa ciudad.

No, no iba a besar a alguien más jamás. Pero tampoco quería que Naruto pensara que yo era una especie de pervertida al acosarlo, es decir, apenas y lo conozco.

Ah, es cierto que la vida se vuelve más complicada al salir del instituto, las cosas comienzan a ponerse más y más serias.

Con una última ojeada al espejo, salí del baño.

Me encamine hacia mi escritorio, tratando de caminar con un paso suelto, fluido, pero sin perder la compostura y elegancia. Tenía que ser una mujer en la extensión de la palabra si quería otro beso de mi amado inesperado. Ah… no dejaba de parecerme tan tonta la idea de quedar atada a un ser desconocido, acaso… ¿Será amor a primera vista? ¿Realmente existe aquello?

Mientras Hinata se sumerge cada vez más en sus superfluos y vagos pensamientos, cierto escritor de blanca y larga callera se pasea por los pasillos.

(Volviendo a la cabeza de Hinata) En todo caso el amor es irónico. Ella más que nadie, lo podría asegurar. Con el paso de los años ella había sido cada vez más consciente de que nunca el amor es correspondido. Siempre se ama a alguien, pero ese alguien ama a otro alguien, que a su vez ama a alguien más. Y mientras la persona sufre por que su querido no le corresponde, hay alguien que sufre por que él no le correspondo. Es decir, tú persigues a alguien, alguien te persigue a ti. Tú tienes a alguien de amor platónico, para alguien eres platónico. Tú idealizas a alguien y alguien… ALTO

...

¿Acaso acabo de ver a un hombre con cabello largo, blanco, de unos ciento noventa centímetros? ¿Acaso es Jiraiya-sama, de quien secretamente soy fan número uno? No es cierto, enfrente de mí, esta mi escritor favorito. Increíble.

* * *

Realmente se que este es un mini capitulo que no se comparar con el tiempo que han esperado por él. Espero, subir capitulos aunque sea uno por mes. Por el momento este seria el de febrero, tendre el examen de la universidad pronto y me quisiera esforzar; pero aun asi espero subir algo a finales de febrero o inicios de marzo.

Ahora que lo pienso, me parece increible llevar 5 capitulos y ni siquiera pasamos del medio dia en la historia jaja.

Les deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte y animos en su vida.

PS: De verdad, no saben cuanto lamento la demora.

**Contestando reviews:**

**M**yri Weasley28:Paisana! espero estes muy bien. Perdon por la demora, espero te siga agradando la trama. De hecho pronto ire al D.F, mas bien a Iztapalapa, voy a hacer el examen a la UNAM; pero no me quieren dejar irme a vivir para alla, voy a hacerlo por que quiero tener la experiencia (lo se, suena un poco infantil) y para quitarme el miedo, en realidad estudiare la uni en mi estado :) Yo soy potosina, pues! Esspero estes muy bien, perdon por la tardanza :)

**D**enishitaz: Que bueno que te emocione la historia, realmente perdoname por la gran tardanza; espero y sigas leyendo la historia. Harry Potter es genial, no aguanto ya quiero ver la ultima pelicula. Espero y estes bien mi amiga :)

**N**amikaze rock: Viva México! Perdon si te cause confusion, en el futuro tratare de explicar mas los cambios a lo largo del capitulo. Lamento la demora, disfruta la historia. Buen dia:)

**K**enniana: Que bueno que te guste, siento si esperaste el capitulo y espero que te sigas leyendo la historia. Buen dia :)

**A**rmen: En efecto, todo es posible en este mundo, ademas hablamos de la gran Tsunade, claro que puede subir pisos a la velocidad de la luz, despues de todo es su compañia a lo mejor y hasta tiene pasillos secretos. Lamento la demora, espero siga siendod e tu agrado la historia. Buen dia :)

**d**idiluna**:**Todos podemos escribir bien, tu fic es muy bueno, se que no lo he acabado de leer, disculpa por eso, pero lo que lei (los primeros 6 o 7 capitulos) son muy buenos, se nota que cada capitulo mejoras :) En cuanto al choque, mmmm, lo más seguro es que sea intencional y descuida Naruto no puede olvidar a la chica del tren, lo que pasa es que tiene cataratas. Pero solo eso. Que estes muy bien, sigue escribiendoQuien sabe y algun dia publicamos un libro, nada cuesta soñar :)

**B**utercup fan:Muchisisismas gracias por tus animos. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia alternativa, peroname de verdad por la espera. :)

**M**azzi-chan:Oh, perdon por mi maldad. Aunque creo que es mayor maldad haberte hecho esperar con la continuacion, mis más sinceras disculpas. Que estes muy bien. :)

**H**eero **K**usanagi: No te preocupes por demorar en leer el capitulo, te debo una gran disculpa por no subirlos rápido. Encuanto a la trama de la historia, no tengo nada realmente planeado, pero espero sorprenderlos. Buen día. :)


End file.
